Unwrapped Surprise
by FlyWithDamagedWings
Summary: A short AkuRoku oneshot in honour of the holidays. It's the day before Christmas and Roxas has yet to decorate his tree. He's still sad that Axel won't be around for the holidays. But Namine stops by to help make him feel better, and she ends up bringing a little surprise with her as well. - Cover Image by illbewaiting on deviantArt


The room was warm, but the blonde was still cold. He was sitting in front of the fireplace, too, and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. But he had his back to the fire and was facing the bare Christmas tree standing in the corner of his apartment. His blue eyes had memorised the tree, but he couldn't bring himself to decorate the thing. Then the door opened and his fraternal twin walked in.

"I cannot believe tomorrow is already Christmas—" she started. "Roxas!" she then exclaimed when she noticed the empty tree. "You promised me you would decorate your tree today."

"Sorry Naminé," he replied. "I just couldn't do it."

She put down the box she had walked in with and sat down beside her brother. "It's not his fault that he can't make it."

"I know and I'm not mad at him. It's just…tonight is our one year anniversary and we can't even spend it together."

She let out a short sigh. "I know, but you can't let that suck the Christmas spirit out of you. Rox, you're acting as if you two broke up."

He laughed a bit at this. "You know what, Naminé? You're right."

"Of course I am," she confirmed. She then smiled. "Now, get off your ass and let's get this tree decorated."

The siblings spent the rest of the afternoon covering the tree with lights, tinsel, and ornaments. It wasn't until late in the evening when they finally finished. And once Naminé left, Roxas decided to take jump in the shower. While he was in the bathroom, though, he heard something outside.

"Hello?" he called out.

"It's only me!" Naminé called back. "Sorry, I just forgot my jacket!"

"All right!"

"See you tomorrow, Roxas!"

"Bye Nami!"

He then went back to minding his own business. After drying off from his shower, he threw on a warm pair of pants and an old raggedy t-shirt. Then he went to admire his newly decorated Christmas tree. It was then that he realised he still wasn't home alone.

"Axel?" he choked.

The tall redhead was standing in front of the tree, his infamous grin spread across his face.

"How did you—?"

"Naminé let me in," he told the blonde.

"Did she know—?"

"Of course she did."

"I don't—I can't believe you're here!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Now come here." He held his arms out.

Without a second thought, Roxas strode over to Axel and hugged him tightly. Axel wrapped his open arms around him and hugged him back.

"I missed you," the blonde whispered.

"I missed you, too," the redhead replied. "Happy one year anniversary."

He smiled. "Happy one year." He sighed out of content. "This is almost exactly like last year."

"Almost?"

"Yeah."

"Look up, Roxas."

The blonde did so and saw the mistletoe hanging above them. He blushed lightly. "Okay, so this is exactly like last year."

The redhead smiled back. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you, Axel."

"I love you, too, Roxas."

They kissed, still holding each other close.

"Tomorrow will be the second best Christmas ever," Axel declared after they broke apart.

"Why only the second best?" Roxas wondered. "What was the first best?"

"The first Christmas I spent with you last year."

He smiled again. "You're right."

"But every Christmas will be the best as long as I get to spend it with you."

"Everyday is the best just because of the fact that I'm yours," the blonde replied, resting his head on the redhead's chest, "whether we're together or not."

He kissed his head gently. "You're so right. But we'll always be together."

Roxas looked up into Axel's green eyes. "Always?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Always."

"Good because I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well, it won't be any other way than that. I promise."

"That's a pretty big promise to make."

"And I intend on keeping it. Got it memorised?"

Roxas laughed. "Don't I always?"

Axel grinned in response. "Always."


End file.
